Club Oasis
by Kasmik AliSaunden
Summary: Kagome didn't want to go out clubbing, but with stubborn friends,she had no choice. Little did she know, she catches the eye of one of her favorite singers. Nothing would stop him from getting her... A one shot!/ Mini Songfic! I and K! no kik.


A fluffly one shot!!! Enjoy!! Song by Jc Chasez! Don't hate me or sue me!!!

* * *

Club Oasis

Sango, Ayame and Rin stood impatiently at the door of Kagome's apartment. They had been waiting for her for what felt like a half an hour. Their impatience was getting so low, it got to the point where Sango began to bang at the door.

"Kagome! Kagome! Hurry up already!" She yelled with an obvious eye roll. From the other side of the door they could hear heels clap against the floor with movement.

"I don't even know if I want to go do this anymore guys!" Her faint voice squeaked. The females outside pouted.

"Come on! You need a night out for yourself!" The red head cried.

"And you need to get over your break up!" Rin called back. That was a big mistake. The bolts and chains on her door banged and clanked, and she was in her face in a matter of seconds.

"BANKOTSU WAS A SELF CENTERED ARROGANT JERK WHO HAD NO TIME FOR ANY ONE ELSE BUT HIMSELF!" She roared. Rin's eyes widened in fear. She didn't even see when she appeared in front of them. Startled, she grinned sheepishly.

"I'm sorry! I was just trying to help!" Kagome's face softened. She noticed her frightened proximity and moved away from the poor girl.

"It's okay I guess." Sango giggled at this. She was so sensitive over her break up, that it wasn't even normal. It was up to her to alleviate her rotten mood right now.

"Well Kagome, now that you're out here, you look amazing!" She chirped. The three of them began their girly shrieks and cries checking her out.

Kagome made a small smile. She actually tried this time. Her hair was slightly curled at the ends of her dark black hair. Black low rise jeans hugged her hips ever so graciously. Her dark colored tank top seemed to compliment her torso, and was even short enough to get a peek at her naval. On her feet were black matching heels.

"You're so pretty!," Rin squealed as she linked her arms in hers and began to make their way to the elevators. "This is gonna be some much fun!!!" She cheered. The gorgeous girl in black moped. She completely forgot about the club they we're going to. She hated clubs.

"Oh…yeah…," She sighed. "I forgot we were going to Club Oasis." Ayame frowned and nudged her.

"Lighten up will you Kagome! Come on! Have some fun!" She cried happily. Easier said then done. Her friend sighed skeptically.

"I wish it were that easy." She sighed. Somehow, she felt that this whole night was a total waste of time. Little did she know however, things were going to get alittle more interesting. Interesting was just an understatement.

* * *

Club Oasis was packed with what seemed like the fullest house they had in months. The girls sat at the booths in their usual chat noticing the fuller dance floor. Everyone but Kagome had an answer to this population problem.

"Why is there so much people?" She asked while looking around at the many dancing figures on the sand colored floor. Her friends turned to her with a instant excited face.

"_CLOSE FOR COMFORT _IS SINGING TONIGHT!!!!" Rin squealed. Like some type of foreign species the three of them shrieked like the loyal fan girls they were. Kagome on the other hand rolled her eyes.

"It's not that serious guys." She snorted. They all stopped screaming and gasped.

"How can you not be excited Kagome! They're frickin' hot!" Sango smirked. Ayame made a dreamy smile staring at one of the boy bands poster on the wall.

"Just look at them! They're so sexy!" She cooed. Again, as usual, they all giggled and laughed except for Kagome.

"They're okay…," She began as she traced the water droplets on her glass. "There songs are pretty cool, but I think the lead singer is such a fake." They all gasped. Not the _lead singer! _

"You can't be serious Kagome!," Sango's jaw dropped. "Inuyasha is amazing! He is also has adorable ears!"

"He's still fake. He basically dates girls for one night then leaves their life forever! They don't even get his cell phone number!" She added. She did have a point. Her friends rolled their eyes.

"It could be just a rumor Kagome. You never know…" Ayame said somewhat wisely. She shrugged as they began to emerge upon a new subject in which she didn't seem to want to take interest in. Feeling down, and certainly heartbroken, she looked off into the distance watching as the strobe lights cut through the air completely silent. This had to be the worst night ever. She just wanted to go home…

* * *

Inuyasha entered the secure doors of the V.I.P. room to see two of his friends at the glass window snickering. He rolled his eyes closing the door behind him.

"What are you idiots doing now?" He snorted. Kouga and Miroku ignored him and continued to look over the vast club below them from up above. The wolf smirked.

"Looking for hot chicks! Duh!" He laughed. He pointed to a girl with purplish hair. "Hey look at her!" Him and Miroku broke out into laughter.

"Looks like she stuffed her bra! Ones bigger than the other!" The perverted one cried. The two snickered to themselves some more. Inuyasha plopped on the couch. His friends turned in confusion.

"Inuyasha, how bout we pick out a girl for ya?" Kouga offered. The hanyou groaned.

"Every time you do that, they just want to sleep with me." The two crossed their arms.

"You still had fun didn't you!" Miroku teased. The hanyou rolled his golden eyes again.

"Most of the time I don't." He admitted. Kouga shook his head.

"How ungrateful!," He teased "Remember the two twins Miroku picked up for you?" The twins? He didn't even want to get started on them. Inuyasha shuddered.

"They were like thirty. That's just wrong…. I had to run from them like six times!" The two at the window shrugged. They continued to scan until Miroku gasped sparking their attention.

"What happened?" The hanyou asked making his way to him. He laughed out.

"Now she is HOT!," He cried and pointed to a booth against the wall with fake palm trees. " I got dibs on Miss Ponytail!" Kouga followed his eyes.

"Whoa dude! Check out the one in the tank top." The three of them watched the dark haired beauty. Kouga shook his head. "Daaaaaaaaammmnnn…." Inuyasha frowned noticing the most obvious of her features.

"Dude, she looks sad. She's pouting!" He informed them. The two shrugged. He wasn't surprised if they would start drooling. She was by far the best looking they had seen tonight. Or in their life for that matter.

"If I was her, I would walk around with a permanent smile. With that body, she must get anyone she wants!" Miroku sneered. Kouga quickly turned and jogged to the door.

"I'll go give her something to smile about!" He teased. Miroku was laughing, but Inuyasha didn't like the sounds of this. He blocked the door.

"HELL NO YOU AREN'T! I CALL DIBBS!" He declared. The wolf gasped.

"WHAT! NO FAIR!" He whined. The hanyou shrugged with a smirk.

"You two should totally get a life." He concluded. They all shrugged. Maybe that was so. Giving up on his band mates, he pulled up his hood and left the room.

* * *

Everyone except Kagome found a spot on the dance floor. She had decided to stay behind this time. Dancing just wouldn't seem to have a purpose for her at the moment. Her mind was made up on suffering in silence. Just as she was getting caught up in thinking of her ex, a voice had called her to attention. A familiar attractive voice that stunned her, began to lure her to turn around. A male slid into the booth across from her. He wore one of the best hoodie she had ever seen. It was black, with what looked like white skull graphics printed around it. His jeans were a baggy dark blue, and his bike chain was sterling silver. He wore the freshness of new dark black sneakers and his long claw like nails where painted black. From his hood, she could see his silver bangs, were also tipped with dyed black and his gold eyes wore a touch of cool punk rock eye makeup. Although the stunned female could see only his face, she was instantly strucked with its attractiveness. He was beautiful. The male frowned with worry.

" You look awfully troubled." Kagome blinked with thought. It was hard to talk to him without getting unwanted visions.

"Um….sorta….." She shrugged. This had intrigued him. He moved backwards into the seat.

"You don't strike me as the natural worrying type." He said with a grin. She gasped under her breath as she saw a tip of white in the corner of his lip. He smirked at this. "Is something the matter?" Kagome squinted. She could have sworn she saw his face somewhere.

"Have we met before?" She asked. She watched as his face turned blank with thought.

"Um…I don't think we have formally, but I think you might know me." She turned her head in confusion. "I would like to get to know you however." His smile only caused a part of her to shiver. She felt a blush rise in her cheeks. She couldn't help but to make a small smile.

"I see…"

"So why are you sulking anyways? Most importantly, where is your date." He asked. Kagome was dumbstruck. It didn't feel like he was hitting on her. It felt like he was just trying to help her out instead. She didn't expect him to act in this way at all. It wasn't often when a male in a club wanted to 'help' someone out. The girl raised her eye brows.

"Is there some type of _catch _if I tell you what's wrong with me?" She smirked. He chuckled.

"Feh. It depends." He shrugged teasingly. Kagome couldn't describe how she felt about this. She bit her lip.

"I don't know. I just met you in all…"

"It's not like if I'm going to go publish your business or something. You look like you don't deserve to be in the state you're in.," He eased back into his seat. "And besides, I love rescuing people. I'm all ears." After reassuring her, the girl had no other choice.

"I'm still mad at my ex, and my friends brought me here. They ditched me as usual." She sighed with an eye roll. His reaction was to look at her quizzical before standing up.

"Hmmmm…. I think you should dance with me." He laughed taking her hand and leading her to the floor. Kagome gasped as they made their way through the crowd.

"What if I don't want to dance with you?" She questioned. He laughed at this taking her in his arms. She was startled once he whispered into her ear.

"I could always make you…_Kagome…" _Something was wrong here. She never told him her name.

"I never told you my name…" She informed him. He pointed to the charm around her neck.

"No. You didn't. But that charm did.," She was pulled into his gentle hold in the middle of the dance floor as they danced closely. "Too bad I won't tell you mine that is…" She frowned.

"Why not?" Her pout caused him to laugh. In a matter of seconds whoever, he was at her ear again.

"I won't tell you because I want to be on your mind like you're becoming on mines …" He spoke softly. That small line caused her to blush and giggle giddily. It was her first time in what felt like this in weeks. Maybe this moment was even her first time.

* * *

Sesshomaru made his way inside the VIP room to see Kouga and Miroku still at the glass window.

"Just look at him!" Miroku sneered. Kouga nodded.

"Look at how close she's dancing to him!" He sighed. Miroku made a face.

"Wish I had some of _that_ on _me_!" He chuckled. The two nodded.

"Hells yeah! That chicks giving me goosebumps! How does he even get girls like that?" The wolf asked with thought. They scratched their heads. The silver haired brother found it fit to make his presence known.

"Inuyasha doesn't use pick up lines you morons." Sesshomaru interrupted. The guys whipped around.

"Dude, where did you come from!" The human male asked. He took a breath and recollected the small scare he got. Sesshomaru shrugged.

"I flew." He spat. The other two rolled their eyes. It was always like him to be a smart ass. Kouga changed the subject.

"Can't wait to finally start singing tonight.," He smirked. "Then we wouldn't have to hide up here from screaming fans." Miroku shrugged.

"Yash did it. Nobody seemed to care enough to notice him." Nothing could stop Inuyasha if he wanted something. Or in this case, someone.

* * *

Kagome couldn't remember the last time she had smiled so hard. She had lost her friends ages ago, but she didn't seem to care. She had a new acquaintance now, and once they had reached back to the booth, she planning on finding more about him.

"So tell me _stranger, _what brings you here? Where's your date?" She asked with curiosity. You can't possibly be that gorgeous and be lonely. The male shrugged with a grin.

"I'm here for business…let's just say," He winked. "Me and my girlfriend broke up too…" She nodded.

"Oh. So what do you do then?" His eyes widened slightly.

"Uh….entertain. " He stuttered. Oblivious to his behavior, she giggled.

"What's wrong?" Kagome shook her head smiling.

"Oh I'm sorry. Nothing," She blushed once more. "It's just that you have really pretty eyes." He smirked.

"Thanks. I'm flattered." Kagome grinned and rested her chin in her hands watching him.

"You're killing me you know.." He frowned. Then danger hit. His eyes drifted to the stage where he heard excessive cheering. She could somewhat see uneasiness rise in his throat.

"Um….why is that?" He asked. The crowd boomed as his band mates took the stage. Kagome took notice of the performance about to begin, but she ignored it for the time being.

"I just really want to know you. You didn't even tell me your name." She sighed. The male's eyes continued glancing at the stage to where his friends were setting up before a screaming audience.

"Um….you'll see it a second..." He rose abruptly and slid out the booth. Kagome made a face at his quick get away. What was that about? She watched as he disappeared through the crowd. Then…as if it were some type of magic reveal, she watched as he appeared on stage with a microphone in hand. The girls in the audience freaked out in screaming and clawed for him.

From her seat, Kagome was trying to search for explanations. There had to be some reason why he was on stage. There was actually. He let down his hood, eyes meeting hers, to reveal silver hair with black dyed ends and silver ears. He watched as her jaw fell unto the table. Inuyasha? It couldn't be…. _The lead singer of Close for Comfort? _Is this why his identity lay so hidden? Overall shocked, she stiffened. It couldn't be true.

Inuyasha chuckled at all their screaming fans speaking into his mic.

"Whatsup Club Oasis!!!!," He audience's replay was knocking the roof off with ecstatic cheers back. Inuyasha smirked. "This goes out to some of the single girls out there." He announced. The female section shrieked. Kagome crossed her arms as his eyes met hers with mischief. He winked at her as the music started. She was partially mad, but he could fix that. He took the mic singing in a somewhat seductive voice.

**Saw you 'round the other daaaay,  
Shorty she was all the waaaaay  
Looked like you were feeling me  
So I had to come and see **

He smirked never taking his eyes off of her. This song…was for her, and her only.

**Girl he wasn't tryin' to hate  
But she had to demonstrate  
Thaaaaat **

**she was the queen to be….  
But she couldn't fight the chemistry  
and I saaaay...  
I I I IIIIIIII…  
Ohhhhh….I can't lose you, noooooo!  
I I IIIIIIIII  
Noooooooooo-oh-oo-oh yeaaaaahh**

The audience cheered as he started the chorus. Kagome blushed shaking her head.

**She was disco lights on a Friday night!  
She moves across the floooooor!  
Sugaaah!!  
She was o so tight like dynamite! Whoo!  
Blowin' me up with her love!  
She was on the phone with me  
All night long  
I just can't get enooooough  
She was: ah ah oh,and: ah ah oh  
Blowin' me up with her love !**

The music played through a short interval.

**Uh uh uh uh uh…uh uh uh uh uh....- Uh uh uh uh uh…uh uh uh uh uh....**

He startled everyone once he had slowly began to move ever so slowly down the stage stairs. People nearly had strokes as they reached out trying to touch him. But his eyes were for someone else. They were for Kagome, who was mysteriously upset over something. He neared her, getting closer. The spot light above him followed his movements. His face wore pure seduction as he caught sight of her.

**Girl its just the sexy waaaaay  
You back yourself into me**

The girls mind darted back to them on the dance floor. She wanted to disappear.

**You're more than just a pretty face  
You're better then a fantasssyyyyy**

He could see her frown of slight offense as he smirked.

**Come on baby!  
Don't ignore me!  
I know what you're feeling for me!  
You can't fight it!  
Cause you want me!  
Don't you miss this, or you'll be sorry!**

Now he was close enough for people to realize that he had chosen her. They screamed and cheered out as he sang to her.

**So tell me what it's gonna take  
You've got me all bent out of shaaaaape  
Thinking bout you all day  
And why you gonna make me waaaait?**

As he said his last line, he lightly stroked her cheek with his hand softly. Kagome's eyes grew wide.

**and I saaaaaaaay!  
I I IIIIIIIIII  
IIIIIIIIIIIII can't lose you nooooooo-ooh-ohh  
I I IIIIII  
Whooooaaaa-oo-oo-ooo-oo-oo-oo yeaaaaaahhh**

**  
She was disco lights on a Friday night!  
She moves across the floooooor!  
Sugaaah!!  
She was o so tight like dynamite! Whoo!  
Blowin' me up with her love!  
She was on the phone with me  
All night long  
I just can't get enooooough  
She was: ah ah oh, and: ah ah oh  
Blowin' me up with her love !**

**  
She was disco lights on a Friday night!  
She moves across the floooooor!  
Sugaaah!!  
She was o so tight like dynamite! Whoo!  
Blowin' me up with her love!  
She was on the phone with me  
All night long  
I just can't get enooooough  
She was: ah ah oh,and: ah ah oh  
Blowin' me up with her love !**

The music slowed to a dreamy section as he took her hand softly causing a spark of excitement through the crowd.

**Aaahhhh... there's just something about you baby..  
it's taking me over... I want you to knooooooooow**

The music quickened its pace to a electric interval and he neared her grinning. The lights dimmed.

**Now it's on toniiiiiiiiiight!  
She took all controoooool!**

The lights darkened giving a glow in the dark tint.

**Turned off all the liiiiiights !**

Kagome nearly passed out once he braced his hands on either side of her leaning in like if he were to kiss her.

**She saaaaaid .... don't.. you.. want.. to-..**_**uuuuuhhhhhh?**_

Inuyasha moved from off her and continued his singing. His little sex hint was boring holes in her skin..

**Nah nah nah! Nah nah nah! Nah nah nah nah naahhhh! **

**Heeeeeeeyyyyyy!!!**

**Nah nah nah nah nah**

**Yeh yeeehhhh baaaaaabe!**

**nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah!**

**Oooooh ooohh ooo oooo yeaaahh**

**Tell a stoooory!  
She was leaning on me!  
Getting horny!  
Maybe we'll get naaaaaughty! **

Her eyes widened. He was having fun toying with her.

**Tell a stooooory!  
She was leaning on me!  
Getting horny!  
Maybe we'll get naaaaaaughty!**

**Ooooooooohhhhhhhh!!!**

**She was on the phone with me  
All night long!  
And I just can't get enough!  
She was ah ah oh, (ooooo!) and: ah ah oh **

**Oooooohhhh ooooh oooooo yeah!  
Blowin' me up with her love!  
She was disco lights on a Friday night  
She moves across the flooooooor!  
She was o so tight, like: dynamite  
Blowin' me up with her love!  
She was on the phone with me  
All night long  
And I just can't get enough  
She was ah ah oh, ah ah oh  
Blowin' me up with her love!  
Nah nah nah! Nah nah nah! Nah nah nah nah naahhhh!  
She moves across the flooooooooooor  
Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah noooo!  
Ooooooooo!!!! she may! oooooo! I can't get enooooooooooough yeaaaah…**

He took her hand signing his heart out.

**She was disco lights on a Friday night  
She moves across the floor  
Aaaaaaahhhh!!  
She was o so tight like dynamite (YEAH YEAH YEAH!!)  
Blowin' me up with her love!  
She was on the phone with me  
All night long!  
And I just can't get enough (Sugaaaah I can't get ennooooooouughh!)  
She was ah ah oh, ah ah oh  
Blowin' me up with her love  
Your love! Ooo ooooooooo!!!**

The music ended, and Kagome was sitting melted by his touch and beauty. He placed a kiss on her knuckles as the audience cheered with excitement. They were certainly amazed. His kiss was soft and gentle. He released her and moved back on stage to take his bow with his band mates leaving her alone to think about his message. Meanwhile, she was eating her words. _Fake? _What the hell was she saying?

Inuyasha waited for the crowd to settle down just a little bit.

"Thank you so much Club Oasis!!" He waved. "Have a good night!" The D.J. took over, and soon, Kagome was sitting still dazed. People started dancing again, and Inuyasha made his way to her sliding into the booth again.

"Hey there babe, you look surprised?" He smirked. She instantly frowned.

"_Babe? _You flirted with me!" He blinked as she said this. The hanyou grinned.

"Is there a problem with that?" That only angered her more.

"I know your reputation! You just pick up girls and spit them out! You womanizer!" She had to repeat those words in her head and listen to how they sounded: Inuyasha wasn't phased.

"_Womanizer? _Feh, hardly!," He watched her. "Do you always believe what people tell you Kagome?" His voice cooed. She glared.

"Don't sugar me over…. I'm just going to fall for you in one night, then you're going to leave my life forever! I don't need that type of heart break!" He shook his head.

"Hmmm….how can I put this in terms that you'll understand me.." He started. Kagome stood and started towards the door. He laughed at this and followed her, matching her pace.

"Oh please! I may love your voice, but I don't trust you!" She pouted. It took that last statement to make him roll his eyes and move in front of her, backing her up against the closest wall.

"Kagome, I don't know where you get your sources…but I know that three things are true…" She looked into his eyes but once, and they never left his face. He was serious and grave. Both of them were mesmerized fully with each other.. "I know that you're making me freaking insane… I know how you feel and don't want to hurt you," His face turned seductive once more and he leaned into her face with a soft whisper. "And I want more than anything to go back home tonight with you with me…." She looked into his eyes as he wrapped his arms around her waist . She couldn't believe…not in a million years….to be in the arms of someone on her iTunes list. This was like some realistic dream. She breathed a sigh as he took her chin in his fingers and lightly kissed her lips. Over taking with his honesty, she kissed him back. The kiss between them began to heaten, but soon Kagome pulled away with a confused face.

"I don't understand?" She sighed. He placed another soft kiss to her lips and cooed.

"Ask anything you want…" She nodded in a smile.

"Why did you choose me out of everybody else?" This caused him to chuckle.

"Well. A few resaons. Because I hate seeing girls upset, you were lonely…and," He leaned it her kissing her once more. "I found you amazingly attractive and would like to have you…" She blushed at this, having been flattered. What could she say? She giggled instead.

"You're just as attractive…I'm having a hard time speaking actually…" He could fix that problem easily. He placed a trail of kisses down her neck speaking softly.

"Then don't…" Giving this as true, he placed his lips to hers. She could feel the moistness of his tongue slide in between her lips and he sighed pulling away from her.

"Wanna get outta here?" She wanted that more than anything. She kissed his cheek lightly.

"Sure." He smiled at her warmly and wrapped an arm around her waist. She returned his smile and leaned on his shoulder as they managed to slip out of the crowd at the front door. People screamed their heads off taking sight of him. Girls attempted to climb over the red rope and touch his hair and body. He ignored them however. He had the girl who he wanted.

* * *

All she remembered was being in his limo…. and not being able to let go of him. The feeling of her lips to his skin was like some type of dream. Kagome began some wrapped in disbelief that she pulled away from him shaking her head.

"I must be dreaming or something…" She whispered. She moved from off of him as he watched her with amusement. He was flattered to put it mildly. Taking her chin he reassured her.

"Would I be able to do this if it were a dream?-"He passionately kissed her once more causing a wave to pass over skin. That was enough proof for her. They kissed just a while more until he pulled away from her to whisper in her ear. _"Come to Seattle with me tomorrow…." _Shocked, she gasped and looked into his gold molted eyes.

"_Seattle? _With _you?" _She repeated. He nodded and stroked the length of her jaw.

"I would love company," He kissed her lips again briefly. "I hate being alone." How lucky could she say she was! Extremely happy, she giggled.

"Oh my gosh really! I would love to go with you!" Overjoyed she smiled at him once more. Inuyasha was thrilled.

"Great then. Don't worry about anything then…I'll take care of you…" Inuyasha held her to him closely. "Looks like I made a _friend." _He teased. She smirked seductively and kissed once more.

"_Sorry to blow you up…"_

The singer drove away with his chosen girl….and for the first time in some time, he found someone that made his heart beat. The thought of him ditching her was like thinking of his death. She too perfect for that. And so they enjoyed the rest of the night together. Both not caring for what would come next….They had each other.

* * *

Well there you have it! Thanks for reading! And reveiw also! It makes me really happy! Also, listen to the song here if you want to picture it better! Thanks again! I hoped you liked it!

.com/watch?v=JZ7isCcXb5o


End file.
